


An Hour Before The Shopping

by sagaluthien



Series: Diamond Verse [7]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something isn't fitting anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Hour Before The Shopping

'Blah!' Orlando thought as he looked down at his jeans. They had started to get very, very tight, and he knew it wouldn't be long before he could not wear them at all. He pulled them off, not wanting to wear them. For a moment, he put his hand on his stomach, slowly caressing it. 

He looked into his closet and tried to find a pair of trousers that wouldn't be that tight. He found some, though they were well washed, and not ones he would normally want to go around in. Orlando tried to remember if he had kept any of his clothes from last time, but if he had they would probably be in England, and wouldn't help him now.

He drew a hand through his hair. This would be a trying day. Taking a deep breath, he went out to the living room, where Johnny was waiting.

"Why did it take so much time?" Johnny asked when he heard Orlando come into the room.

"Just had little problem with my clothes," Orlando replied and moved forward to kiss Johnny. "There is one thing we, or I, really need to do today."

"And what's that?"

"I need to get out and buy some new clothes. Somehow I seem to have grown out of the ones I have."

"Was it nothing more dangerous than that..." Johnny kissed Orlando with a mysterious smile, "What are we waiting for?"

**Author's Note:**

> The store story is The Dressing Room


End file.
